True Love
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: This is the sequal to Forrbiden Love. This is the story of Caleb and Brianna when they're older.
1. Fights

**Hey y'all! I'm writing the sequal finally! I hope y'all enjoy! Also a shout-out to KC for giving me the idea. Thanks KC! Also this is set 6 years after Forrbiden Love.**

* * *

Brianna had just left the _Ghost_ for her date with Caleb.

She met him at the forest from when they were eleven.

"Hey angel." Caleb said.

"Hey Caleb." Brianna said.

They walked through the forest hand in hand.

"Hey Brianna, remeber when we were kids and we ran off because we couldn't see each other?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. I think that's when I knew I loved you. I mean I knew I loved you but that's when I knew I couldn't love any other boy more than you." Brianna said.

"Hey Brianna, your dad has already said I could marry you whenever and I'm not asking for you to marry me but we're seventeen and do you want to have a baby with me?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Caleb, I'm a jedi. I can't. Look at what happened to Anakin Skywalker. He's Darth Vader because he got married and had twins and ended up killing his wife. If I do then I'm risking becoming evil." Brianna said.

"Bri, you won't turn evil. You're to far in the lightside to become evil." Caleb said.

"No, Caleb I can't." Brianna said.

"Brianna, don't you love me?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, but aparentlly you don't love me or you would understand that I can't." Brianna said.

Brianna ran home.

* * *

 _On the Ghost_

Brianna was meditating when her phone went off.

She didn't answer.

She knew it was Caleb.

He tried calling her since she got home.

'I wish he would leave me alone.' Brianna thought.

The phone rang again.

Irritated Brianna picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" Brianna asked.

"Bri, I'm sorry. I should've respected your desision but please I love you and I really want this." Caleb said.

"And you think I don't?! Caleb, I want a child it'll go against everything I've been taught as a jedi and it'll go against the jedi code." Brianna said.

"Brianna, what do you want more? To honor the jedi code or a family?" Caleb asked.

Brianna stayed silent.

"Talk to me when you know." Caleb said.

He hung up.

She put her phone away.

She decided to talk to Kanan and Hera about it.

"Mom! Dad!I need to talk to y'all!" Brianna yelled.

They came out of the cockpit.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"Did Caleb hurt you? Cause if he did I'll kill him." Hera said.

"Mom, he didn't hurt me but we were walking through the forest and he's like 'Hey do you want to have a kid with me' and I'm like 'No, I'm a jedi and I might turn evil' and he's like 'No, you won't turn evil' and I'm still like 'No' so I come home and then he starts blowin up my dern phone and he has the nerve to ask me what do I want more to honor the jedi code or a family and I'm thinking 'He didn't just ask me that' and the boy hangs up and I need to know what I should do. So what the heck should I do?" Brianna asked.

"Um, Brianna jedi's can get married and have kids. Didn't you know that?" Kanan asked.

"Dad answer that yourself and how?" Brianna asked.

"Me and Hera are married and we have a kid." Kanan said.

"And why was I never informed?" Brianna asked.

"We thought you knew. Bri, do you really want to?" Hera asked.

"Yes, I do." Brianna said.

"Then do it." Hera said.

Brianna smiled and called Caleb.

"Did you decide?" Caleb asked.

"That's not important right now. Just get down here. Now." Brianna said.

"Okay I'm on my way." Caleb said.

He hung up and ran to the _Ghost._

He ran to her room when he got there.

"Bri, where are you?" Caleb asked.

Brianna tackeled him and kissed him.

"You really want this Brianna? You can't get it back once it's gone and I don't want to hurt you." Caleb said.

"I'm sure. I'll tell you if it hurts." Brianna said.

Caleb picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She got his shirt off and he got hers off.

They kissed pasionetly.

Brianna moaned in pleasure.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Brianna woke up in Calebs arms.

She remember last night and smiled.

She kissed Caleb.

"Hey beautiful." Caleb said.

"We better get some breakfeast." Brianna said.

"You sure?" Caleb asked.

He put his hands on her bare waist.

"Caleb, breakfeast first, us later." Brianna said.

"Okay." Caleb sighed.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? I kept young readers in mind and I wasn't sure about my first scene like that so that's why it wasn't descriptive. I hope y'all liked it.**


	2. Results and A Song

**Hey y'all! I couldn't wait to update so here you go. Also KC gave me the idea to use this song so thanks KC! I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Brianna looked at the test.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Caleb!" Brianna yelled.

"What's wrong Bri?" Caleb asked worried.

Caleb seen the test and looked at her.

She nodded with a smile.

"I love you Bri. I'm so happy." Caleb said.

He hugged her.

"Let's go tell the others." Brianna said.

"Okay. You go ahead, I'll be there in a sec." Caleb said.

Brianna nodded and let.

Caleb slipped something into his pocket.

He met her in the common room.

The rest of the crew was already there.

"Guys, we've got an anouncmet to make." Caleb said grinning.

"I'm pregnanat." Brianna said with a smile.

"Awsome. Congrats sis." Ezra said.

"You'll be great parents." Sabine said.

"I wish y'all the best." Zeb said.

"Congrats baby girl." Hera said.

Kanan said nothing.

"Dad, are you mad?" Brianna asked.

Kanan got up and hugged Brianna.

"My little girl's all grown up. You take care of her Caleb." Kanan said.

"I will. One more quick anoucment." Caleb said.

Caleb got down on one knee and took Brianna's hand.

"Brianna, I love you more then you will ever know and I want you to be with me for the rest of my life so Brianna Sturgis, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Caleb asked.

He pulled out a ring.

"Yes!" Brianna exclaimed.

Caleb slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged.

The rest were smiling and telling them congratulations.

 _That Night_

Brianna sat in the cabin her and Sabine shared.

"Huh. Man I'm scared. I love Caleb but I'm scared. Huh, it still feels like we're thirteen and Caleb told me he knew he would marry me. I still remember the song he sang to me." Brianna said to herself.

She started singing the song he sung to her many years ago.

Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a Decemember

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figuers dancing gracefully

Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart

Used to know

Things it yearns to remember...

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a Decemember

She finished and realized Caleb was there smiling.

"You never told me you could sing. I can't believe you still remember." Caleb said.

"How could I forget? "Once Upon A December" right?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah. I love you Bri." Caleb said.

"I love you too." Brianna said.

They kissed and then went to sleep.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? Good or bad? I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	3. Visions

**Hey y'all! KC gave me this idea so thanks KC! I hope y'all enjoy this and please don't slam me on this because this wasn't my idea but it will get good I promise you.**

* * *

Kanan was still taking in that Brianna was getting married and having a baby.

He was meditating to try and calm himself.

 _Kanan's Vision in Kanan's POV_

 _All I see is destruction._

 _What happened?_

 _I see someone but something is off about them._

 _It's Brianna and Caleb's child._

 _Is this what it'll do when it's older?_

 _End of vision_

 _No ones POV_

Kanan bolted to find Brianna and Caleb.

He found them in the common room talking.

"Brianna, Caleb, we need to talk." Kanan said.

"What's wrong dad?" Brianna asked.

"Brianna, I had a vision." Kanan said nervously.

"What happened?" Brianna asked.

"It was about... your kid... it destroyed Lothal." Kanan slowly said.

"What?!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Caleb, calm down. Ezra had a vision about Senator Travis and it wasn't what he thought so maybe this vision won't turn out just like that." Brianna said.

"Kanan, sir, what if our child is force sensetive and he or she does turn darkside?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know but lets just hope that he or she isn't force sensetive." Kanan said.

Brianna and Caleb nodded.

"Okay." Kanan said.

He left.

"Gosh, this is bad. Caleb I'm worried. What if our child does go darkside?" Brianna asked.

"It won''t. Besides if it is force sensetive then we'll train it." Caleb said.

"I love you Caleb." Brianna said.

"I love you too." Caleb said.

They hugged.

"Alright, lets not worry about that okay. Lets just worry about right now." Caleb said.

"Okay." Brianna said.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? I hope y'all liked it. May the force be with y'all and Specter 8 out.**


	4. Vows and Kids

**Hey y'all! I came up with this last night and I hope y'all enjoy! Also y'all keep xEPICxBULLSYEx in your prayers because he's going through a lot so just keep him in your prayers.**

* * *

 _9 months later_

It was the day of Caleb and Brianna's wedding.

Both of them were extremly nervous but were ready.

* * *

 _With Caleb_

"How do I look?" Caleb asked.

"Like James Bond." Ezra said.

"Thanks." Caleb said.

"Listen, you take care of my sister alright because if you hurt her there will be consequenses." Zeb said.

"I promise I won't hurt her." Caleb said.

"You got the ring?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, sir." Caleb said.

"Caleb, you're about to become my son in law, you can call me dad if you want." Kanan said.

"Okay, dad." Caleb said.

"Alright, lets go." Ezra said.

They went on.

* * *

 _With Brianna_

"Well, how do I look?" Brianna asked.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Sabine said.

"We better go. The wedding starts in 50 minutes." Hera said.

"Okay. I'm ready." Brianna said.

* * *

 _At the wedding_

Caleb waited for Brianna and in an instant he seen her.

 _'She's just as beautiful than the day I met her.'_ Caleb thought.

She stood in front of him.

"Friends and family we're gathered here today to witness the marrige of Caleb and Brianna. Caleb, do you have the ring?" Kanan asked.

Caleb got the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

She did the same.

"If anyone has reason why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace. Caleb, do you take Brianna to be your wife?" Kanan asked.

"I do." Caleb said.

"Brianna, do you take Caleb to be your husband?" Kanan asked.

"I do." Brianna said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kanan said.

Caleb lifted her veil and kissed her.

Everyone clapped and Brianna and Caleb hugged.

They all headed bacck to the _Ghost._

"I love you angel." Caleb said.

"I love you too Wild Child." Brianna said.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Caleb, I think it's time." Brianna said.

"Oh gosh. Come on!" Caleb yelled.

Caleb got her to the med-bay and called someone to help.

"What's wrong Caleb?" Hera asked.

Caleb looked ather and she knew.

* * *

 _17 hours later_

"You know Caleb, I didn't expect twins." Brianna said smiling.

"Neither did I. What are we gonna name them?" Caleb asked.

"Well, lets name the girl Aayla." Brianna said.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"I think the coolest jedi before Order 66 was Aayla Secure." Brianna said.

"Okay, lets name the boy Aaron because it's simple." Caleb said.

"Okay, Aayla and Aaron." Brianna said.

"Hey. Can we see the kids?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, come in." Caleb said.

The rest came in.

"They're adorable." Zeb said.

"What did you name them?" Sabine asked.

"The boy is named Aaron and the girl is named Aayla." Brianna said.

"Why Aayla?" Hera asked.

"Because Aayla Secure was my favorite jedi before Order 66." Brianna said.

"Can I hold one? Please?" Ezra and Sabine begged.

"Sure." Caleb said.

Brianna handed Sabine Aayla and Caleb handed Ezra Aaron.

"Hey. I'm your Uncle Ezra." Ezra said to Aaron.

"We should get some sleep. We've all had an eventful day." Hera said.

"Mom is right." Brianna said.

"Alright. Night guys." Ezra said.

Caleb and Brianna took the twins to they're room and layed them down.

They collapsed on they're bed.

"Hey, at least we'll never forget their birthdays or our anneversery." Caleb said.

"Nope. I love you." Brianna said.

"I love you too." Caleb said.

They kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? I hope y'all liked it. Also a little heads up, Aaron is force-sensetive and Aayla is not. Well, enjoy y'alls day and Specter 8 out.**


	5. New Pets

**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone is having a good day. I've been having a good day. I wanted to get this written before momma comes over today. And Destiny, I'm a girl of my word so... You can probably figure out what's gonna happen in this chapter. Also, Aayla and Aaron are about 5 in this chapter. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Brianna and Caleb were talking in there room, when Aayla and Aaron came running in.

"Mommy, daddy, can Uncle Ezra and Aunt Sabine take us to the woods?" Aaron asked.

Ezra and Sabine were waiting outside the door. Brianna looked at Caleb.

"Please, please, please, please!" Aaron and Aayla begged.

"Do y'all promise to watch them?" Caleb asked.

"We promise." Ezra and Sabine said.

"Okay, go ahead." Brianna said.

"Yay!" Aayla and Aaron said happily.

* * *

 _In the woods_

"Uncle Ezra, how do you know your way around so good?" Aaron asked.

"I've been here a lot." Ezra said.

Suddenly they heard something. They stopped. Just then a brown wolf pup and reddish orange wolf pup jumped out of the bushes.

"What are wolfs doing here?" Sabine whispered to Ezra.

"Wait! Hold on!" Aaron said.

He stuck out his hand and connected with them through the force. The wolfs calmed down. The brown one walked towards Aaron and the reddish orange one walked to Aayla.

"Hey boy. You okay? How'd you get that scar boy?" Aaron said while petting the wolf.

"Aaron, leave the wolf alone." Sabine said.

"But Aunt Sabine, he likes me. And the other one likes Aayla." Aaron said motioning to Aayla, who was playing with the other wolf.

"You both know your mom would murder us if we let you two have wolfs." Ezra said.

"Please Uncle Ezra! Please Aunt Sabine!" Aaron and Aayla begged.

They made the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that, we can't say no now!" Ezra said.

Ezra and Sabine finally sighed.

"Ezra, we're goners." Sabine said.

"I know. Fine, y'all can keep the wolfs." Ezra said in defeat.

"Yay!" Aayla and Aaron said.

"What are you gonna name yours Aayla?" Aaron asked.

"I'll name her Fire. Because her fur looks like fire." Aayla said.

Fire woofed in aggrement.

"I'm gonna name mine Scar. 'Cause he's got a scar over his eye." Aaron said.

Scar barked in aggrement.

"Come on you two. Let's get home." Ezra said.

They started to walk home with the wolfs.

* * *

 _At the Ghost_

At the Ghost Kanan and Brianna were meditating. Brianna sensed a presence but didn't open her eyes.

She then heard a wolf and both her and Kanan openend there eyes.

"Dad, you see the wolfs too right?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah." Kanan said.

"Hold on." Brianna said.

She ran to Ezra, Sabine, Aaron, and Aayla. lightsaber at her side.

"Brianna please don't kill us." Ezra said when she got there.

She ignored him and hugged Aayla and Aaron.

"Are you okay kids?" She asked.

"Yes, mommy. Can we keep our wolfs? Please?" Aaron asked.

"Do you really, really want them?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, ma'ma." Aaron and Aayla said.

Brianna gave Ezra and Sabine a quick look.

She sighed, "I'll talk to your dad." She said.

"We talk later you two." She told them quickly.

She ran to the ship and seen Caleb. After a few minutes, her and Caleb walked to them.

"Kids, you can keep the wolfs." Caleb said.

"Yay! Thanks mommy and daddy!" Aaron and Aayla exclaimed.

They ran off to the ship, Ezra and Sabine quickly escaping from getting yelled at.

Brianna shook her head. Caleb started laughing.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"You don't want them to have wolfs, yet, when we were fifteen you had a wolf." Caleb said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but there five. I was fifteen." Brianna said.

"Bri, you see them paying with them right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, why?" Brianna asked.

"There as happy as you were and it's obvious the wolfs like them. They'll be alright." Caleb said.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Wild Child. I love you." Brianna said.

"You're welcome Angel. I love you too." Caleb said.

They went back to the ship.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Also, you're welcome Des. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all!**

 **~TMNT SWR GIRL 5000**


End file.
